


Another Birthday, Increasing Happiness

by tigerxbutterfly



Category: A9, Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerxbutterfly/pseuds/tigerxbutterfly
Summary: Saga reflects another day of his birthday.





	Another Birthday, Increasing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, I know. Lack of internet here. Anyway, annual Saga's Birthday Fic! HAPPY DEAREST BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!!

Saga awoke thankfully with not the worst hangover. He remembered that they went out drinking after settling in the hotel in Kooriyama. It has always been a nice feeling whenever he went back to his hometown. It was even more pleasing going back together with someone very dear to him since moreover than a decade. Yes, that someone was none other than the rhythm guitarist of A9. He always felt the happiest whenever he goes back to hometown with Tora because he can go to places where he spent as a child. Sure there are some that changed, but the moments spending time with his lover are never dull. But that was not the reason why he felt so happy waking up today. The reason was what happened yesterday and what was going to happen today.

Tora had been very extra affectionate ever since yesterday. It was not like he’s not affectionate at any other day, he was really, the best lover, but Saga felt something different from Tora yesterday to the point of requesting the bassist to wear matching clothes right when they were about to get ready to go to the talk event in Sendai. Granting the guitarists wish, they did a matching of black and white combination. They even wore hats though Tora’s was the usual casual cap while Saga’s was more fashionable. 

Even after the talk event and going back to Kooriyama with the bullet train, Tora gave him nothing but laughs, amusing the bassist with the guitarist’s antics. Though Saga joked about the whole ordeal of when the tattooed guitarist told the audience about his fear of letting Saga take the wheel but the truth was that Tora was actually concerned because Saga was still not used in driving his own. The elder man thought that the lanky bassist needed more time to practice before fully able to drive properly.

Right after reaching the hotel, it was always the members’ thing to go out drinking all night whenever it was one of their birthdays. Of course, before the party could start Saga always requested his lover to make love to him before facing a busy day and it was as always a special end.

Today, it was finally his special day and it was a great feeling to be able to spend another birthday in his hometown. Another great thing was that he was also going to spend it with his fans that he loves so much. With that in thought, he was already in a good mood waking up, especially when he felt a pair of arms circled around his waist from behind. The culprit of those arms nibbling on his ear before whispering softly.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” 

Saga chuckled and reached an arm behind to tug Tora’s soft locks before turning to face his handsome guitarist. Tora immediately leaned in and captured the bassist’s lips softly. The younger man returned the kiss as tender before breaking the kiss with a soft smile.

“A good morning indeed.”

They closed their eyes as they leaned into each other’s forehead. Enjoying the pleasant morning together before their busy day, finding solace in each other. Though as much as Tora wanted to keep this longer, there was something that he needed to tell the bassist so with the greatest regret, Tora started to speak.

“I want to take you somewhere before the live.. you know, a private celebration just the two of us.”

“Oh, where?”

“You will see.” 

Saga just snorted and smiled amusedly. He was used to this and he loves the man for it. Tora always hides something under his sleeves and he was happy that he was never disappointed. He loves Tora’s surprises and was happy to get one this year too. And he was very looking forward to it.

After some good minutes of cuddling and heated moments, the lovers finally decided to get ready for the day because they were already scolded for a few times from their staffs. Once ready with wearing the same outfit as yesterday’s talk event, and exiting the hotel, Tora didn’t care when he already saw a fan waiting for them, taking Saga to where his plan was held.

Once they were a little bit out of the scene, Saga leaned in closer to Tora, feeling the warmth radiating from the other man even though it was already a bit warm outside. He adjusted his sunglasses when Tora finally stopped in front of a small cafe with the most beautiful garden Saga had ever seen in Kooriyama. 

“How did you even find this place?” Saga asked aghast.

The tattooed guitarist just smirked as he took his lover’s hand and dragged him inside. The cafe was indeed so cozy and comfortable to the point that it distracted Saga as he took off his sunglasses and just followed to where his lover was taking him. He was welcomed with a private veranda with the view of Kooriyama behind it already set up with a lunch set. A cake was displayed in the middle of the table with candles lit around it.

Saga’s heart soared and millions of emotions were coursing through his veins. Once they were left alone, Saga didn’t waste anytime on pulling Tora to him, capturing him in a breathless kiss.

“Even after celebrating 10 birthdays with you, you still make me speechless. You never seize to amaze me.” He whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against Tora’s.

Tora just smiled and took both of his lover’s hands. “I love you. Happy birthday, my love.”

Saga tightened his hold on Tora’s before whispering again. “I love you.”

As the day went by, Saga’s happiness increased further by celebrating his birthday with his fans and also with Lolita23q. He was so happy to the point that he might feel a little bit cheeky but he didn’t care. It was a special day for him and he could do anything he wants the fans will still adore him. He was ending it with a good vibe also and got teased here and there once in the backstage. 

When they were all already changed and ready to go home, Saga realized that he hasn’t seen much of his boyfriend. Well, he was too busy chatting with the members of Lolita23q (especially Yuki) so he didn’t pay much attention. He finally caught Tora on the backstage door, all the members of Lolita23q already left and it was only their staffs and A9. Seeing that he was safe, Saga immediately took Tora’s hand and laced them together.

“Hey, I’m sorry I ignored you back there.” Saga apologized.

Tora just gave him a small smile before taking Saga’s other hand. “I understand. You don’t need to apologize.” Saga returned the smile as Tora continued, “I’m surprised you did that to me.”

“Hm? Me licking you?”

“You were like a dog craving for attention.” Tora teased.

“I’m happy and I wanted to thank you. I think it’s time that we show a little bit of PDA, no?” 

Tora chuckled. “That wasn’t even PDA.”

The bassist grinned. “Sort of. Anyway, you like it.”

“I do.” Tora said as he circled his arms around his bassist’s waist.

“I can’t wait to get out of here and spend more time with you again. While my birthday lasts.”

“And before we start your after party again.”

They both laughed freely before getting called by the staffs to leave. Indeed, today was another yet an awesome day to spend his birthday, especially with Tora by his side. They both finally left the venue with Saga hoping silently to look forward for his next birthday with the love of his life.


End file.
